


Cold-Blooded

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: (adotive), F/M, Incest, Naga, Parent/Child Incest, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: An eldritch horror in a little girl suit adopts a naga and raises him as her perfect obedient pet.
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The thing that looked like a small, frail girl with long, blonde hair gripped the handle of her umbrella tighter and gritted her teeth. She kicked her heels off into the fast running river, watching as they were swept away until the stars could no longer illuminate the bright white satin. Ivory wriggled her toes and stretched her feet out relishing in the lack of pressure and the feeling of wet grass under her feet.

Ivory turned and continued walking along the river, twirling her umbrella and sending droplets spinning out from her. She skipped alongside the river, small white dress flouncing around.

 _It’s close! It’s here!_ The dark things whispered. Ivory nodded and broke into a run, following the dark things guidance to the clutch of unprotected Naga eggs. Ivory clasped her hands together, grinning ear to ear, drool dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. _There’s five! More than we thought! Yummy, yummy!_

Ivory’s pale pink lips parted slightly, “shh,” she let the sound slip through her teeth and the dark things went silent. She rolled her shoulders and along the line of her spine she opened. Like a seam on her dress, her skin came apart, revealing a writhing mass of black tendrils.

With the dark things inside her, she picked up the eggs one by one, pulling them inside her, shivering in pleasure from the taste and the vitality flowing through her.

The last egg began to shake and crack. _Hurry, hurry! It’s hatching!_ The dark things reached for it. “Wait.” Ivory ordered. Curious, she crouched down, leaning her face close to the egg.

A tiny hand burst through the shell. Ivory smiled at the tiny frail hand grasping around. Ivory put her finger in the hatchling naga’s hand. “I think I’ll keep it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The baby naga took to Ivory quickly as the only possible mother around. A fact she was glad for. And she named him August after the summer month she found him during. From Ivory’s perspective August grew quickly from a little snake boy no longer than her arm and barely thicker to a solid, strong child with pure devotion to her. A perfect pet.

“Momma?” Ivory opened her eyes, cutting off her conversation with the dark things. She glanced down at August without moving her head. He clung to the edge of her bed, staring up at her with wide, tearful eyes, “Momma?” From his angle he couldn’t see that her eyes had opened.

“Why are you bothering me, August?” Ivory finally turned her head to him.

August shrunk away from her gaze, hiding so that only his yellow eyes with black sclera and mop of messy black hair was visible. “I heard a scary noise outside,” he muttered, puffing his cheeks out.

_ There is nothing outside!  _ A voice amongst the dark things piped up.  _ The child lies,  _ another one hissed.

Ivory sighed. “Everything is fine. Go to your room.”

August peeked his head completely over the edge of the bed, “But-!”

Ivory’s eyes narrowed and August clamped his mouth shut, biting his tongue. “Are you disobeying me?” She asked, coldly.

August shook his head rapidly, “No, no…. I’m just… scared!”

“You are safe. There is nothing to fear.” Ivory’s expression didn’t change. “Do you doubt my ability to protect you?”

August’s expression brightened slightly and he shook his head more, “Of course not!”

He flinched as Ivory reached her hand to his face, squeezing his eyes shut, a tear sliding down his cheek. Her hand came to rest on his jaw, thumb brushing the tear off his cheekbone. “Open your eyes.” He did as she said, gazing up at her as she tilted her head to the side, a slight smile gracing her lips. “If you don’t doubt then why are you here?”

“I feel better near you, Momma.”

Ivory tilted his chin up, “Fine then, come on to the bed, you can sleep here with me.”

“Really?” August’s eyes widened and when Ivory nodded he grabbed fistfulls of the sheets, pulling himself up onto the bed, his tail still dangling off the edge. August beamed a bright smile, “Thanks Momma! I love you!”

Ivory’s brows furrowed together, “August, open your mouth.” He readily complied, “You’re bleeding, why?”

“I ‘i’ my ‘ongue eawier.” August spoke without closing his mouth.

Ivory took his face in both her hands, her palms resting on his cheeks, her fingertips brushing his ears, tangling in his hair. He started to close his mouth. “No.” Her order was simply and he obeyed, keeping his mouth hanging half open.

Ivory pressed her lips to August’s mouth. He flinched but didn’t pull away. She slid her tongue into his mouth, gently tilting his head for a better angle, drinking the blood from his mouth. The dark things tittered happily.  _ Eat him! Eat him!  _ They chorused. She pulled away from August and tched, making them fall silent.

August breathed heavily, face flushed, eyes half-closed, mouth still hanging open, drool dribbling down his chin.

Ivory licked her lips and pet his head, “You can close your mouth.” He did so, swallowing the saliva in his mouth. Both his and hers. She continues to pet his hair, gently coaxing him down.

He laid his head on her chest, wrapping his tail around her legs and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivory stopped in the doorway of her greenhouse, the scent of sweat and… something she couldn’t place permeating the air.

 _The child disobeyed you!_ One of the dark things hissed.

 _He’s here!_ Another one spat.

 _Eat him! Eat him!_ A few of them began to chant.

Ivory’s nose twitched, dragging her upper lip into a snarl, “Silence!” She hissed through her teeth and the chattering of the dark things quieted, as she marched through the greenhouse towards the source of the smell. Towards August.

She stopped when she came upon August.

He laid in a pile of his coils, shivering, head buried underneath his tail. Surrounded by dirt and over-turned plants, the scent of sweat getting thicker and sweeter.

_He smells delicious!_

_Just a little taste! One bite!_

Ivory ignored the dark things and crouched down, “August.”

Her voice sent a jolt through the young naga, stopping his shivering. His tail shifted, revealing his yellow eyes filled with tears. He choked out a small, “Momma.”

Ivory put a hand on the top of August’s head, his coarse black hair damp with his sweat. “What did you do, August?”

“I’m sorry, Momma.” he sobbed.

She stroked his head, “Why are you in here?”

August shook his head, his tail shifting and wrapping around him tighter. Ivory pressed her nails down into his scalp until the scent of blood mixed with the scent of sweat in the air, “August?”

“I was curious.” August sobbed, his tail constricting tighter again.

_Disobedient!_

_Ungrateful!_

_Deserves death!_

_Let me eat! Let me eat!_

Ivory’s back started to open, the inky black tendrils leaking out, reaching for August. But Ivory stopped them, wavering between their ‘rage’ and her own continued interest.

“I’m sorry, Momma, I’m sorry. Please… it hurts, please.”

Ivory’s eyes narrowed and her brows twitched together. The dark things retreated slightly. “What hurts?”

August slowly started to uncoil, revealing more of the soft human flesh of his upper body. He was flushed bright red from his cheeks to his ears. He hugged himself, panting once more that it hurts.

And from slightly under the place where his skin met his scales two… things emerged, leaking… something. The source of the smell she couldn’t place.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivory knelt on the ground in front of August reached out a curious hand and poked one of the strange looking things protruding from August’s body. As he pale, slender fingers alighted on it, August shivered and let out a strange, strangled cry. But when Ivory pulled her hand away he grabbed her arm. He looked up at her tearfully, “Please Momma, touch me again.”

_ Impertinent brat!  _ One of the dark things's voices boomed.

With her lips pursed and nostrils flared in anger and disgust, Ivory ripped her hand from August’s weak grip.

Horror took over the little naga’s expression and the tears in his eyes started streaming down his cheeks. “Momma, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me, don’t look at me like that.” August rubbed his eyes with his hands, hiccing and choking on sobs in between his words, “I won’t do anything bad again, I’ll be good. Please, Momma, please.” August wailed, unable to form anymore words.

_ Annoying! _

_ Eat him! Eat him! _

“Shut up!” The dark things fell silent and August covered his mouth with his hands, stifling his noises while his tears continued to dribble down his chin. Ivory put her hands on his head and he flinched. She threaded her fingers through his hair, running them down the coarse black tresses before cupping his cheeks in her hands and tilting his face up. “I will forgive you this one time. Never disobey me again.” August’s eyes widened and he nodded vigorously, before throwing his arms around Ivory. His skin was hot, feverish, and sticky with sweat where it touched her and the strange… things were hard and poked against her stomach… Then he started rubbing them against her, slow at first then quicker. His whimpers echoed in her ears, even as he forced his face into her shoulder, hot breath on her skin.

“August!” Ivory snapped and August stopped.

“I’m sorry Momma, it hurts, it hurts.” He sobbed into the crook of her neck.

Ivory stood and gathered August in her arms as best she could and started to carry him out of the greenhouse, his tail dragging on the ground, “Momma!” August sobbed.

“I’m taking you to your room.”

_ Why aren’t we eating him? _

_ Why do you care about this snake? _

Ivory ignored the voices of the dark things, choosing instead to focus on August’s flushed face, his fluttering eyelashes, his slightly agape mouth as he panted. Her steps go ever so slightly quicker…

… She laid him down on his bed and moved to leave, to do research on why that plant was giving August this kind of a reaction… and what exactly the reaction means. But August’s tail curled around her legs, keeping her seated on the bed, “Momma, please don’t leave me.” He croaked out, tears welling in his eyes.

_ How dare he…! _

“Shh…” Ivory brushed the damp hair away from August’s sweat-soaked forehead and brushed away his tears. He nuzzled against her hand, holding it to his face with both of his hands.

“Momma… Momma…”

“August, you must let me go so I can find a way to help you.”

At her words, August dropped her hand with a whimper, his tail also releasing her. Ivory stood but hesitated in leaving long enough to watch August roll onto his stomach, writhing and rutting against the sheets, whimpering and panting.

“Why are you doing that?”

“It- ah it feels go-ah!”

Ivory sat back down on the bed, turning August over and pulling him up into a sitting position. “Before you asked me to touch you again…” Ivory said, running a finger along the length of one of the strange things. August shuddered, flopping forward, his head falling into her chest as he clutched at her upper arms. She stroked it lightly again. A third time.

“More Momma, please.” August panted.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Ivory wrapped her hand around both the things. They were even hotter than the rest of August’s feverish body.

“Momma, ah… ah…” August made soft whining cries as Ivory stroked the strange, new body part. His fingers dug into her arm and he cried out loudly as a hot liquid came out of the ‘things’.

He shuddered against her then slumped, his arms falling to his sides, “August?” Ivory shook him with her free hand. His head flopped to the side, the flush was lessening slightly and his breathing calm and even. Ivory sighed and gently laid him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my wordpress ejsmagazine.wordpress.com


End file.
